


Hux’s Butt Pt.10

by Kat (The_British_American_Girls)



Series: Hux’s Butt Ficlets [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Flirting, Force Choking, Hux’s Butt, M/M, Non consensual force levitation, Poor Dopheld Mitaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_British_American_Girls/pseuds/Kat
Summary: Hux finds out who the necklace really came from, and Mitaka gets beat up.(Please don’t kill me I love Mitaka he’s so sweet and he doesn’t deserve any of this but yeah, don’t yell at me plz!)





	Hux’s Butt Pt.10

**Author's Note:**

> Crack fic!
> 
> Hux still doesn’t know how to feel about Ren, and Ren takes his anger out on poor Mitaka :(

Hux stood stiffly on the bridge, completely aware of the glances Lieutenant Mitaka kept giving him every few minutes. Thoughts of Ren were swirling through his head, tying his brain in knots and not allowing him to think clearly. Hoping to distract himself, he strode over to Mitaka’s console, subtly placing a hand on the Lieutenant’s shoulder. Mitaka let out a tiny squeak at the sudden contact, but tried to disguise it as a cough, though he wasn’t fooling Hux. 

“Relax Dopheld,” he whispered, leaning closer so he could hear him, “you’re not in trouble, I just missed you” 

The lie felt black and ugly on his tongue, but Mitaka kept him occupied (and not thinking of Ren and how karking _hot_ he looked against that wall.... No! He’d avoided Ren for nearly three cycles now, he did _not_ need to think about him) 

He saw Mitaka’s face flush, a cute smile appearing on his lips, and he forced his features to do the same.

“You missed me sir?” Mitaka turned in his chair slightly, looking up at Hux with big brown eyes (‘Ren has brown eyes...’ Hux mused, before realising what he thought and crushing it) 

“Indeed I did Dopheld” he breathed in slowly “I missed your kiss, and-“ he breathed out again, so he could watch Mitaka’s reaction to it, “and I want more” he watched as Mitaka visibly shivered.

“I, uh, I would like more too, General” he replied, biting his bottom lip.

It was then that Ren decided to barge in. Storming onto the bridge, he searched the rows of consoles for Hux, finally noticing him standing next to a lieutenant, practically making out with him (or at least that’s how Ren saw it). Barely restraining himself from murdering the lieutenant, he marched over to them.

“Lieutenant, follow me” He ordered, practically shoving Hux’s hand off of the man.

Once they were off the bridge, he closed off the officers windpipe and practically growled.

“Don’t you _ever_ kriffing touch Hux again, do you hear me??” He waited until the man tried to nod before continuing. “Hux. Is. Mine.” 

Mitaka nodded as best he could again, and Ren finally let him go. He fell to the floor gasping. As he did so, Hux appeared. 

“How many times have I told you to get your pfassking dirty hands off of my men!” Hux yelled, marching towards them both. “Any more and I’ll throw you out of the karking airlock!” Then he turned to Mitaka, “are you okay? Can you breathe? Don’t worry, a med droid will be here soon” he moved to bend down to help Mitaka, but invisible hands prevented him from doing so. Just as he was about to yell at Ren some more, he was lifted into the air and carried along the corridor behind Ren. 

“Relax, you won’t fall, unless you get annoying that is” Ren laughed, in a somewhat half hearted attempt at a joke.

“Put me down Ren, do you even understand how humiliating this is??” 

“Yep” was Ren’s only response.

After several more minutes of undignified, involuntary levitation, Hux eventually clattered to the floor in what appeared to be Ren’s quarters. ‘Why??’ Was his only thought.

Ren meanwhile was having a mild crisis. He hadn’t meant to accidentally kinda kidnap Hux, and now he had no idea what to do with him. 

“So,” he began “how are you?”

“Kriff off” Hux replied, standing up again and making for the door, but Ren stopped him.

“So, uh, what did you think of it?”

“Think of what??”

“You know, the gift?”

“What? The necklace? How did you know about that??”

“Cuz I bought it for you???”

“That was you???” Hux froze in shock. Ren had done calligraphy???? He’d put time and effort into something??? He needed a moment to process everything. Or rather he needed to run away. And hide. In shame. Forever. So he did.

Ducking out of the way of Ren, he sprinted down the hallway, as far away as he could get. Hell, what the kriff was going on???

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Hope you enjoyed! Lol I know this part is rubbish, and I’m super busy irl but I wanted to post something at least lol (the next part should be better xD) Kudos/Comments are always appreciated and keep me motivated! :D


End file.
